Lucy GaJe Adventure
by Tomochi
Summary: Perjalan GaJe Lucy mencari ide /Chapter 1/ Gomen gak terlalu pandai buat summary DX


**Moshi Moshi! perkenalkan ane author baru di Fandom ini! Kalian boleh manggil ane Tomochi ato Tomo :3**

**Moga moga kalian suka ceritanya ya!**

**Lucy bacaiin Disclaimer, Wendy bacaiin Warning! Ok?**

**Lucy : Huh! lagi lagi si Author GaJe..**

**LAGI? HEH! GUE TU BARU DI SINI! INGET TU! CATET!**

**Lucy : A..aye... OK, jadi chara chara Fairy Tail itu hanya milik Mashima-Sensei seorang! Kalau misalnya ni Author Gaje yang punya...**

**entah bagaimana nasib kami =="**

**Wendy : Umm... Cerita ini penuh dengan Ke-GaJeness,Garing, Ke-Absurdness,OOC,OOT,Cerita aneh,Bahasa gaul, Tidak memakai EYD, Author numpang eksis,dan bahkan dapat menyebabkan kegilaan karena Alur yang ruwet dan ga nyambung ( |||)**

**Maksih Lucy dan Wendy-chan, Ok langsung aja ke TKP *Backsound Petir***

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Huaaaaa... ide lu di mana!"

Gue berteriak sekuat mungkin yang gue bisa, menyebabkan penghuni kos-an lain dan penghuni yang laen laen merasa terganggu.

Mau tau gue kenapa? ciyus? mi apa? sumpeh lo? dan karena pertanyaan ini, gue digampar ama readers sekalian.

kehabisan ide. Itulah yang terjadi kepada gue sekarang.

gue pun memasukkan peralatan tulis zaman baholak (?) milik gue dan melangkah pergi dan tak pernah kembali.

**tamat.**

BRUUK!BRAAK!PRANG!SRING!MEONG!MBEEEK!HYAAT!SYAAT!BOOM!CHESS!NETNOTNETNOT!HIAAT!CIAAT!PRETT!

adegan ini berisi kekerasan mohon ditiru (plaak)

Ok sebelum gue di bunuh ama ni Author, gue cabut duluan.

Gue pun pergi dari kos-an butut tersebut dan melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat yang jarang orang lewati alias gue masuk parit gara-gara gue jalan dengan pola kanan-kanan kiri-kiri.

Setelah mandi di empang terdekat, gue pun melanjutkan perjalanan GaJe ini sambil lari-larian karena sekarang gue dikejar anjing Bulldozer alias Bulldog.

Akhirnya gue pergi ke taman dengan baju gue robek setengah gara-gara tu Bulldog, dan sekarang banyak cowok mesum tingkat internasional (?) ngelihat kearah gue. Bukannya sok alim atau apalah, tapi gue risih kalo diliatin nyampe salah satu cowok yang liat matanya copot.

Ok, kenapa gue jadi lebay gini? kan gue udah sering nge-strip di depan temen gue (Eitts.. jangan mikirin macem-macem lu pada), tapi kok rasanya aneh gini ya?

"EEh... author butut! lu napa dari tadi ngerjain gue? lu minta hajar hah?!"

"A..ampun mas-"

"Siapa yang lu panggil mas?!"

"Eeh... a..ampun Lucy ndoro yang cantik jelita tiada banding dunia akhirat"

Sialan, tu author jelek! sekarang gue malah mesem-mesem gak jelas gara-gara dia, pinter aja tu anak ngambil hati orang.

"Ok! lu gue maaf-"

Dan segera saat itupun gue menyadari bahwa si Author jelmaan jin iprit itupun sudah tidak ada lagi

Gue pun melanjutkan perjalanan tiada akhir ini setelah gue membeli (mencuri) kemeja putih, yang gue pake ama sweater lengan panjang warna hitam trus untuk bawahan gue cuma pake rok warna merah marun dan kaos kaki hitam selutut dengan boots warna coklat.

Gue melanjutkannya ke taman. Karena sekarang masih siang, makanya taman jadi sepi kayak kuburan. Gue pun menduduki salah satu kursi taman, dan melihat keseluruh taman untuk mencari ide. Akan tetapi, tidak ada satupun ide yang masuk ke otak gue. Alhasil, gue pun meninggalkan taman.

"KRUYUUUK..." ukh.. gara-gara gue ngikutin script si Author GaJe, gue jadi belom makan dari tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok tangan pun muncul dari belakang gue sambil menyodorkan hotcat (karena hotdog udah Main-stream).

"Mau?" tanya seseorang (yang gue harap begitu). Tunggu dulu... kenapa suaranya terasa familiar jangan-jangan dia... dia...

Gue pun membalikkan tubuh gue dan melihat sosok yang sangat gue hapal dan sosok itu adalah...

"Rouge?!"

"Apa kabar, Lucy?"

UAPAAAAAAH?! ni Author makin sesat! dia bilang dia suka pairing NaLu, tapi yang nongol malah Rouge?!

"Nggak cuma NaLu kok, ane suka Lucy x Harem"

Ni anak minta Lucy Kick ternyata. Ya udah gue pun menendang author sesat dengan tendangan legendaris gue yang bahkan mengalahkan Karyuu no Hokkou (heh?) nya Natsu.

"LUCY...KICKKKKK !"

"Ugyaaahhhh...!"

*cling* dan author aneh bin ajaib itupun menghilang dibalik awan. Ok back to story.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini Rouge?" What?! sejak kapan bahasa gue-lu jadi aku-kamu?

"Yaa... sebenernya tadi aku jalan-jalan dengan Sting, Frosch, dan Lector. Tapi, mereka lagi beli es krim di sebelah sana" ucap Rouge sambil menunjukkan jempol kakinya (?) ke kiri.

Gue pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk kan oleh jempol kaki Rouge, dan mendapati satu orang dan dua exceed sedang berebutan antrean es krim kayak anak TK, atau mungkin melebihi anak TK =="

"Eh! Karena gue yang paling cakep, jadi gue yang pertama!"

"Tapi.. Frosch yang paling imuuut... jadi Frosch yang pertama!"

"Tidak, Lector yang pertama karena Lector nggak mau es krim!"

"Lu yang begok atau kami?!"

Ok ini agak (baca: sangat) aneh. Sejak kapan Frosch ngomong pake lu-gue?!

"Abaikan saja mereka, umm jadi Lucy, apa kau mau?" tanya Rouge yang sekarang menutupi sweat dropnya dengan poker face karena kelakuan 3 temannya yang bisa dikatakan GaJe tingkat Kecamatan.

Dengan malu-malu macan (Gue Anti-Mainstream) gue pun menerima hotcat tersebut dan memakannya bersama tempatnya sekalian (Abis, gue laper banget) tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Rouge.

"Jadi, Lucy.. apakah kamu sendirian?"

Doki Doki..

"Eeh.. i..iya, memang kenapa?"

Doki Doki..

"Ini.. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..."

Doki Doki..

Apa yang mau dia tanyakan?! O/A/O

Doki Doki..

"Mau gak kamu..."

Doki Do-

"Oi author geblek napa lu ngasih sound efek beginian ?!"

"Yah.. itung itung buat nambah jumlah kata"

"Dasar author BAKAA!" dan segera gue tendang tu Author sekali lagi ke langit

Ok, Back to story minna!

"Mau gak kamu..."

"Ya?"

"Mau gak kamu nemenin aku pergi ke kamar kecil? soalnya aku takuut!"

WHAT THE H***! Demi uban di ketek Makarov dan sempaknya Acnologia, gue gak nyangka Rouge Cheney si Dragon Slayer **BAYANGAN** takut ke WC! apa kata Edolas!

Ok gue masih shock dengan kejadian absurd barusan. Ok lucy tarik napas dalem dalem lalu jangan buang (plaak)

"Umm... OK?"

"Fyuuh.. syukrlah aku pikir kamu mengira aku banci taman lawang"

Ok berpikir positif Lucy! Gue tau kalau Rouge itu cowok tulen yang keren

Kami pun pergi ke WC terdekat lalu Gue pun menunggu Rouge sampai ia selesai memenuhi panggilan alamnya

Setelah satu dekade menunggu, akhirnya Rouge akhirnya selesai buang hajad dan kami pun pergi ke tempat kau berada~

(jiah.. ni script makin ngaco) maksud gue ke tempat tiga idiot yang masih berantem gara-gara es krim, padahal tukang es krimnya gak ada lagi -_-

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang mage yang menghentikan perdebatan

"Sudah makan dulu sana, ada M* Se**p rasa ayam spesial" Tiba-tiba Erza datang sambil promosi.

"Kita lagi latihan tante~" Jawab Rogue, Sting, 2 exceed, Gray, dan Natsu plus Happy yang entah dari mana munculnya.

"Eh kenapa lu ada di sini.." bisik (baca: teriak) gue ke 4 orang sahabat gue yang sampai sekarang gue heran darimana munculnya.

"Oh Lucy! gue pikir lu gak ada di sini" Ucap Erza santai.

Sialan, dia pikir gue tiang listrik? (-A-)/

"Mumpung lu ada, lu ikut gue ke toko kue, ya!" Pinta Erza atau yang lebih tepatnya perintah Erza.

"Lah, trus mereka diapain?" ucap Gue sambil menunjuk Natsu, Gray, Rouge, Sting, dan 3 exceed yang sekarang lagi main petak umpet "sendiri", bertiga =_=

"Ya udah mereka ikut aja"

Kamipun naik taksi yang herannya muat sama kami ber-sembilan ke toko kue langganan Erza.

pas kami sampai, ternyata tu toko lagi ngadain lomba makan kue, pantes Erza kesini.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, gue ngincer hadiah pertama tu lomba yaitu, persediaan kue stroberi selama 1 tahun, jadi kalo misalnya gue kalah, lu-lu pada yang harus menang, ngerti?"

'Cih, ternyata ini alasan Erza bawa kita? tau gini mending ga usah ikut'

Itulah yang kami pikirkan kecuali Natsu yang seneng-seneng aja karena bisa makan gratis.

Tapi, gak ada satupun orang yang berani ngebantah. Jadi, kami terpaksa ikut lomba makan kue ini.

"COOL! COOL! Oke pemirsa! saya Jason yang akan menjadi pembawa acara Lomba Makan Kue GaJe yang di selenggarakan oleh..."

mendadak perasaan gue gak enak.

"Oleh..."

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Yatta! Akhirnya selesai! Gomen kalo misalnya garing -A-"**

**Sebenernya Tomo gak tau mau ngomong apa,, karena masih anak baru di Fandom ini ;^;**

**Jadi tolong jangan di Bash ;^; kalo kritik ato saran boleh ^A^**

**Jadi...**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
